


Treasure

by S_Fish_Rain



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romance, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Fish_Rain/pseuds/S_Fish_Rain
Summary: Robin has never danced before and Franky, curious to see how she dances, offers her a dance lesson. Will this dance help them sort out the feelings in their heart?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the song "Perfect" (Ed Sheeran).

«Hey, are you enjoying the evening?»

A familiar voice caught her attention while she was busy reading one of her favorite books, her read lit by a small lamp. Robin rose her head, turning it towards the source of those words she just heard: «Shouldn’t you be in bed this late at night?» she replied, smiling.

She was wearing a long, warm, grey robe not to suffer the evening breeze. Every member had pre-assigned turns of night vigil in groups of two, and that night it was her responsibility to stay awake and watch over their ship’s cruise. She usually spent her nights awake doing what she liked best: reading.

«I had to finish checking a couple more things tonight... I forgot you were on guard duty this time!» his reply ended with a laugh.

Among the Strawhats, Franky was one of the last people to get to sleep every day, and she knew it, but that particular night, even by his usual standards, he was going to bed awfully late.

«Nico Robin»

His habit to call her by her full name still didn’t change ever since they first met in Enies Lobby and even after the great adventure they faced side by side fighting against the menacing CP9 unity of the World Government.

She didn’t reply but he knew he had her attention, so he finally put his thoughts into words: «Would you like to dance?»

_What?_

What an unusual request coming from him, especially to her and in that context.

«It’s just... You are the only one I’ve never seen dancing during parties. I’m just curious.»

Straightforward, as always.

Her reaction surprised even herself, she laughed: «I don’t dance, I have never danced before, sorry.»

He still stretched his arm towards her.

Her smile left to make room for a more serious expression. When she rose her eyes from his extended hand to meet his, she noticed a brand-new look on his face, gentle and soft, a look she had never seen before.

With a smile he spoke again: «It doesn’t mean you will never start.»

She shook her head, blushing a little: «I don’t even know how it’s done...»

In a lifetime spent running for her life, barely making it, never letting her guard down and having the whole World as an enemy, answering an invitation to dance sounded like a joke, and yet that was a challenge she never fought before and that situation was making her awkward.

«I can teach you, if you let me have a dance. We can stop anytime if you don’t like it, but at least try it! Please...»

Persistent, as always... but convincing.

His curiosity was making her curious as well.

She didn’t utter a word when she leaned her hand on his.

His smiles were already quite frequent and bright, but the one he made in reaction to her gesture was priceless.

«Wait, take off your shoes.» he said when she stood up.

«But we are outside...»

«Trust me.»

Strange, as always... but convincing- again.

She did as he suggested. That was her first time feeling the grass sprouting from the Thousand Sunny’s deck under her feet. It was cold and wet from the dew... but it wasn’t a bad feeling. That simple thing, somehow, was enough to make her feel light and free.

Knowing Franky, she was hoping to not get involved in one of his, usual, awkward dances, but his manners when, holding her hand, he led her to the center of the ship’s deck, the delicacy of his right hand as it touched her upper back and his comforting smile, made her sure that was not the case.

After they got in position he almost whispered: «Now, follow my lead.»

He was curious to see her dance- she was getting curious to meet this new side of him.

*

«Yoho... Yohohoho» hummed from a certain distance Brook, the other crewmember assigned to watch the ship overnight. He usually spent his nights awake doing what he liked best: playing his beloved violin.

«Ah, how sweet is youth. It has been so long ever since these old bones have felt something like that... Oh- for a moment I thought I still had a heart. Yohoho!»

With those thoughts in mind, his violin started following the notes of an old song that reminded him of a long-lost feeling.

*

Right-right-left, right-left-left, it was not a difficult pattern to follow. She still tripped on his and her own feet countless times. He chuckled every time it happened: «I’m holding you, don’t worry.»

She could not tell how much time passed before she mastered those movements. When Franky noticed she was getting the hang of it he changed the pattern all of sudden: «Let’s turn around a little now, okay?»

She tripped again, but this time she had more control over her legs when following his steps.

«Easy» he said while holding her back to prevent her to fall: «See? You are dancing now. How does that feel?»

The darkness of the night surrendering to the moonlight, the slow sway of the ship sailing through waves and the feeling of the faint breeze on her skin with the blades of grass tickling her feet...

«It’s not... bad»

«Want to make a little spin?»

She didn’t reply, again, but he was good at interpreting her silences.

Moving up his left arm, which hand was wrapped around Robin’s right hand, he let go of her back with his right hand and following his movements she twirled around herself, feeling as light as a feather.

This time she didn’t trip.

He smiled at her: «You are so good, you just need a little more confidence.»

She felt her cheeks warming up again.

Following the notes of a distant violin they kept dancing like that, forgetting about the flow of time. With time, the speed of their movements increased, they began trying new patterns and new moves

«Dancing is one of the oldest cultural heritage.» he said at some point; «It can become another way of studying human traditions.»

That was something that Robin herself never took in consideration. Reading books always felt better than living her own life, in her own body. Living the lives of people who lived in the past, escaping her reality to live through the feelings and emotions of others, always helped her during the hardest times of her life. Caring about her own feelings and her own existence had always been too painful to face.

But something was starting to change inside her. She was starting to appreciate her life a lot more than before and she was starting to give herself worth, something that never happened until that moment. She had to thank her newfound family for this. She had to thank Luffy who fought against the World for her, Usopp who never stopped believing in her, Chopper, Nami, Zoro and Sanji for being equally brave and for not letting her “goodbye” stop them, Brook, the newest member of their family... and thanks to him.

«And it’s a kind of fun you shouldn’t deprive yourself of. So I hope to see you dance again next time we hold a party.»

Ever since they first met on Water Seven’s seatrain, he always worried and cared about her. She never really understood why, why would anyone, especially somebody she never even meet, risk their life for a woman as dangerous as her? He ended up getting a bounty fighting alongside them, risking his life multiple times and even risking to lose those most precious to him.

_Why?_

She asked him that once, as soon as they all left on the Thousand Sunny, they had found themselves alone for a while in the aquarium room. She simply asked him “ _Why_ ”. He replied with a laugh, adding: “ _Does the reason even matter?_ ”.

He was simply too good. That was the reason.

The day’s first lights were starting to shine at East.

Franky stopped dancing and she stopped with him, both still holding onto each other.

Robin smiled at him, without saying a word she moved the hand she had been leaning on his chest throughout the whole dance and caressed his cheek.

She never thanked him for the way he helped her back in Enies Lobby, simply because she had no idea how to word her thanks. Once again, she didn’t know how to thank him for the dance. She even surprised herself: she couldn’t believe she had found a dance more entertaining than reading a book.

The violin had stopped playing long ago, only the cry of morning seagulls was breaking the silence between them.

Still smiling, Robin softly pulled his face towards hers.

Contrasting with her, Franky’s smile disappeared. He was wearing a serious expression.

Before their lips could even touch, Robin felt something pressing against her forehead. It was a kiss.

“ _Why?_ ”, she asked herself again.

«We danced all night; you must be tired. In a few moments the swirly cook will wake up, you can get some sleep now.»

He let her go and turned away: «I should probably get some sleep as well, good night- oh, and thanks for the dance!»

“ _Why? Come back, I want to know why!_ ”

She tried but she could not put those thoughts into words just yet.

*

«I think I caught a giant tuna!!»

«Woah! Great job, Usopp!!»

A few hours later, the ship was noisy as usual. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were fishing, Sanji and Zoro were fighting and Nami was hitting Brook on his skull for trying to peek under her skirt... nothing new. Franky was whistling, sunglasses on, while sneering. Although he was usually one of the loudest, there were times when he would just sit alone somewhere and be quiet. That was one of those times, but Robin suspected that was somehow related to the epilogue of last night’s dance.

If Robin had to be honest with herself: yes, she liked him. She started to get interested almost as soon as they met and ever since then, that interest only grew. Ever since the first time they met, he always gave her the impression to understand at a glance what she was going through. He always knew which were the words that fitted the context more and that could help her the best. On the other hand, she didn’t understand his thought process and wanted to study him a little more. He was such a complex individual who never failed to surprise her. This was why, as soon as they were back to Water Seven, after defeating the CP9, Robin asked Kokoro to tell her something more about this new guy.

That helped her understanding him a little better, but even without talking to Kokoro first, she had realized his worth on herself. What she told him while using “the hard way” to make him reason and sail away with them, wasn’t a set phrase: she genuinely felt like Franky was a treasure they couldn’t afford to give up.

On the other hand it wasn’t easy for Robin to admit her feelings for somebody. Having spent her whole lifetime hiding and suppressing her feelings, trying to survive, made her very unsure whenever she had to let them show or simply put them into words... this was the reason why she couldn’t hide being a little hurt after the way he left her, without even saying a word on the kiss he refused to give her.

She really thought he liked her as well. So why?

*

«Oh boy...» Nami sighed.

She couldn’t help but notice the way Robin was glaring at Franky, making snarky comments to get his attention, all in Robin’s usual, subtle way of implying things.

Something must have happened between them. Nami didn’t even want to know what was going on but she figured they would have needed some time alone.

«Sanji, what about having a meat tea party?»

«Meat!?»

«I have no idea what you have in mind, but anything for you, my dear Nami!»

*

Everyone disappeared inside, as the sun was about to set. Franky was still sneering but he wasn’t whistling anymore. He looked tense, but how long could he still pretend nothing happened?

Robin approached him clearing her throat. Yes, she was expecting him to say something first.

«Hey there, Nico Robin.»

Did this man have any love for himself at all? He knew better than anyone how dangerous it was to provoke Robin.

Merciful, she gave him a few more moments to speak.

He sighed: «I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you to dance with me.»

That was not what she wanted to hear.

«Why?»

He paused a moment before replying: «I don’t want to impose anything on you.»

«What does that mean?»

The sea was less calm than the night before, fitting the situation.

«It means that you shouldn’t get caught up with me when someone like you can have so much better...»

Straight to the point. Well, it makes things easier.

To Franky’s big surprise this time, Robin was suspecting something like that to be the case and pouted in response.

«Do you think I can accept a reply like this?»

He didn’t answer.

«“ _I don’t want anything serious_ ”, “ _I don’t feel ready_ ”, or “ _I was just playing with your feelings_ ”, these were all more coherent replies. You can’t impose me not to have you if **you** are the one that I want.»

His face made her sure she hit the right spot. She smiled, ready to strike the final blow.

«It all depends on what you want.»

Defeated.

Stretching her arm towards him she finally asked: «Would you like to dance?»

Franky sighed without hiding a smile. He replied giving her his hand.

«This time you will have to follow my lead.»

Dancing under the setting sun, this time there was no running away from her kiss.

With Franky, she somehow wasn’t afraid to be herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I've never written anything so explicitly romantic so I'm a little awkward in posting this. Anyways, I hope you like this little oneshot!
> 
> "I don't deserve this  
> You look perfect tonight"
> 
> After rewatching the Enies Lobby arc, these two lines of "Perfect" made me think a lot. Throughout the whole arc Franky never felt like deserving anything: Tom's forgiveness, Iceburg's tears of joy in seeing him alive, his shipwright title, the loyalty of his underlings or leaving Water Seven to leave his dream... so I though (given that Frobin is canon) are we really sure Franky would feel like deserving Robin?
> 
> Once again, I'm not a native english speaker, so if you see any mistake you are free to let me know at any moment. I'd like to thank all the people I sent this piece for a feedback, without you, I wouldn't have posted this here. 
> 
> (Also thank you Mari for helping me with tags everytime).


End file.
